


Storm Ascending

by LadyMagisteria



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Marvel Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 06:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12624939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMagisteria/pseuds/LadyMagisteria
Summary: (Reader/OC insert)Her family dead. Her dragon gone. Her planet destroyed. Her powers make her different, and she is constantly wishing that she could be like everyone else. A new planet may give her the chance she needs, if she's willing to prove herself.  As Storm prepares fight the coming evil, she begins to realize that the worlds around her are a much different place than she could have ever imagined. And that in order discover who she is meant to be and what she is destined to become, she might just have to give up everything she's ever known. But is it worth it?This story follows Storm Eruannasdottir, a teenage Dragonrider. She is the last of her kind, and her Dragon is dead. She lives on Asgard and is Thor Odinson's best friend, and voice of reason. When Loki lets two Frost Giants into Asgard, Storm is set on path that will take her to Midgard; a place where she will never be the same again. (Takes place during Thor, The Avengers, Thor: The Dark World, Guardians of the Galaxy, Avengers: Age of Ultron, Guardians of the Galaxy 2, Thor: Ragnarok and The Infinity War parts 1 and 2)





	Storm Ascending

Ready Aim Fire - Imagine Dragons

With our backs to the wall, the darkness will fall

We never quite thought we could lose it all

Ready aim fire, ready aim fire

An empire is falling in just one day

You close your eyes and the glory fades

Ready aim fire, Ready aim fire away

Chop Suey - System of a Down

I cry when angels deserve to die

Walk Through the Fire - Zayde Wolf and Ruelle

I'm always wondering if it's ever gonna end

I can feel it in my bones

Standing in the dust of what's left of us

I can see you in my soul

Did we take too many chances or did we let too many pass us

Did we throw it all away?

Did we light too many matches?

Turn ourselves into these ashes

We walk through the fire

Is there a way out?

A Thousand Years  - Christina Perri

Time stands still, beauty in all she is

I will be brave, I will not let anything take away

What's standing in front of me

Every breath, every hour has come to this

One step closer

I have died every day waiting for you

Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

Salvation - Gabrielle Aplin

You are the avalanche, one world away

My make believing, while I'm wide awake

Just a trick of light to bring me back around again

Those wild eyes, a psychedelic silhouette

I never meant to fall for you but I was buried underneath 

And all that I could see was white

My salvation

Battle Cry - Imagine Dragons

Just one more time before I go

I'll let you know

That all this time I've been afraid, wouldn't let it show

Nobody can save me now

Stars are only visible in darkness

Fear is ever-changing and evolving

And I, I can poison the skies

And I, I feel so alive

Nobody can save you now

King is crown, it's do or die

Nobody can save you now

The only sound, it's the battle cry

Heroes - Mika

The kids in the hundreds tomorrow will march through the door

They're fighting someone else's war

They'll have so many stories to tell in exchange for a hero's farewell

I wish I could make you return and what if I'll never discern

As you walk to the toll of the bell, you'll be fighting for our heaven with hell

And you don't understand why no one else can see

Your blood on me and my blood on you

But to make you bleed, the only thing I wouldn't do

And you know heroes aren't meant to survive

So much harder to love when alive

Walk with the devil in your head

You would think you were better off dead

By Your Side - Tenth Avenue North

Why are you looking for love?

Why are you still searching as if I'm not enough?

To where will you go child?

Tell me where will you run, to where will you run?

'cause I'll be by your side wherever you fall

In the dead of night whenever you call

And please don't fight these hands that are holding you

My hands are holding you

Monster - Imagine Dragons

Ever since I could remember, everything inside of me just wanted to fit in

I was never one for pretenders, everything I tried to be, just wouldn't settle in

If I told you what I was, would you turn your back on me?

And if I seem dangerous, would you be scared?

I get the feeling just because, everything I touch isn't dark enough

If this problem lies in me

I'm only a man with a chamber who's got me,

I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me.

A monster, a monster,

I've turned into a monster

Shake it Out - Florence + the Machine

Regrets collect like old friends, here to relive your darkest moments

I can see no way, I can see no way

And all of the ghouls come out to play

And every demon wants his pound of flesh, but I like to keep some things to myself

I like to keep my issues drawn, it's always darkest before the dawn

And I've been a fool and I've been blind

I can never leave the past behind

I can see no way, I can see no way

I'm always dragging that horse around, all of his questions, such a mournful sound

Tonight I'm gonna bury that horse in the ground

So I like to keep my issues drawn

But it's always darkest before the dawn

And I am done with my graceless heart

So tonight I'm gonna cut it out and then restart


End file.
